Fall in to Place
by melsother
Summary: Nate and Alex, best friends since Kindergarten. Of couse, Nate is so very clueless about Alex's feeling's for him. "You're the best bestfriend I could ever have. And she's the best girlfriend I could ever have.""But I love you." NALEX RATED T.


"_Conversation about the weather is the last refuge of the unimaginative."_ -Oscar Wilde

DISCLAIMER- I don't own anything, no copyright infringement intended.

A/N- This is the first Nalex story I have ever written so if you can, write me some constructive criticism. Thanks.

**Alex**

The rain pit-pattered against the window softly as I curled up against the armchair with a thick, wooly, blanket. I hated the rain. Everything about it was so dismal. The wet, freezing cold, the drab, grey colours- ugh. I looked over at Nate, who was reading a book. He was frowning and conccentrating hard, which meant that he was really enjoying the book. Grey would be a good word to describe my feelings about Nate, not just best friends, but not quite lovers, stuck between that confusing grey area. Though if I had a choice, I'd much rather be his lover. For Nate, everything was just black and white, yes and no. I wish it was that simple.

We were supposed to have a group hang out today, but due to the stupid rain, we had to stay indoors, in the Gray's huge house. Mitchie was sitting next to Shane, her head propped up on to his shoulder, his head resting on hers, both asleep. They were not a couple, but they might as well be, by the way the two acted around each other, flirting and teasing. Jason was still making his birdhouse, though this was a mega huge edition, with Harper helping him glue feathers on to it so that it could "attract real birds". Both of them were a bit strange, quirky and made for interesting company. And then there was me and Nate. Sitting in complete opposite sides of the room, best friends since Kindergarden when he stopped his brother, Shane from stealing my favourite purple crayon. That memory always made me smile.

_"Hey! Give that back!"_

_"No! It's mine now! Finders keepers and losers weepers!" Shane yelled back, holding a L to his forehead._

_"UGH. You give that back right now or I'll... I'll..."_

_"What will you do, huh? Run to your mummy and talk to your dollies?"_

_"FOR THE LAST TIME, GIVE THAT BACK! AND I WOULD NEVER, EVER PLAY WITH DOLLIES!"_

_"Shane. Give that back or I'll tell mummy that it was you who wet the floor this morning." said Nate, calmly._

_In an instant, Shane's face had changed from gloating to nervous._

_He sighed defeatedly and tossed the crayon back on to the table._

_I gave Nate a huge grin and motioned him to sit with me._

_"I'm Alex Russo and I like you. Let's be best friends!"_

_"Okay!" he relied back with a equally big smile._

If things could be that easy now, it'd be great.

Hi! I'm Alex, and I really do like you, Nate. Can you be my boyfriend?

Yeah. Uh, no. I don't see how that would work out.

Suddenly, I felt someone's gaze on me. I looked up and saw Nate looking at me. I gave him a small smile as he blushed for a bit and returned the smile, gesturing me to come over. I was tempted to just stay snuggled up and warm in the armchair but, I'd freeze to death for Nate. Anything for Nate. Funny how that works, eh?Still wrapped up in my rainbow quilt, I walked sluggishly over to Nate, who was sitting comfortably on the loveseat. It plopped down on to the couch, feeling even colder than before because of all the intelligent people who left the windows open. Thanks. He sniggered as he saw how cold I was, resulting in to me lightly slapping his arm.

"Ow, okay! Sorry! It's not that cold! See, I'm nice and warm." He said, extending his hand out, as if telling me to touch it.

I put my hand gingerly on to his, this was probably the closest I would ever get to hold his hand.

"You are warm!" I exclaimed, before snuggling against his body, his arm around my shoulders. He stiffened a bit, causing me to panic. Oops. Why did I just do that? But he relaxed again and turned back to his book.

**Nate**

Alex snuggled against my body, causing myself to stiffen. Relax, I told myself. She's just cold. Plus, you have a girlfriend and she knows it. I gave her a smile and returned back to my book.

After a while, when I stopped reading, I realised that Alex was asleep. I put my book down and fixed the blanket, which had slid off her. I pulled it up up to her chin, she was still shivering, so I put my arm around her.

Alex's dark curls were covering her face, so I pulled it back and tucked it behind her ears. She was so dainty and petite, yet strong and full of energy. I wondered why she didn't have a boyfriend. She certainately wasn't ugly, she wasn't stupid and she could stand up for herself. I'm sure anyone would have liked to go out with her. And it's not like they didn't ask, it was just that she always said no.

I noticed Shane waking up, with Mitchie still asleep on his shoulder. He saw me and Alex, and gave me a thumbs up and mouthed the word "Nice.". I rolled my eyes, Alex was my bestfriend, I had a girlfriend, plus I'm pretty sure Alex liked someone. I raised my eyebrows at Mitchie and he turned and looked, his face turning to shock, as if he didn't know that Mitchie was on his shoulder.

Then, Alex started stirring and waking up. She realised that she was snuggled up against me and flushed a deep red. "I'm sorry! I was just cold!" she explained, then realising my arm was still around her, she blushed even harder, so I put it back next to me. Alex never blushed. Something was wrong.

"So..." she started, attempting to make coversation. "what's up with you and Miley?"

I smiled at the mention of Miley. "We're having our 6 month aniversary next week! In fact, I still have to plan it, oh no. Ugh. Alex, you're a girl..."

She rolled her eyes and smiled, "Well spotted, genius."

"You can help me plan it! You know, give my some girl insight."

She looked pained for a moment but that look quickly turned in to a smile. Was I just imagining things?

"Sure, I'd love to help!"

"Alright, so what would be your ideal date?"

"Hmm... This is going to sound so cliche but uh, maybe a nice dinner or picnic at the beach, then maybe spending the night on the beach, just camping out you know, watching the stars, listening to the crashing waves. I think that'd be nice."

I smiled, that did sound like a good plan.

"Though I'm not sure if Miley would like it. We are quite different." she added.

"Yea. I guess so. I am glad that you're different from Miley though."

"How so?"

"You're the best bestfriend I could ever have. And she's the best girlfriend I could ever have. My two favourite girls."

"Yea, guess so." she said softly, turning away from me, lost in thought.

Did I say something wrong?

**Alex**

I turned away, what he said just kept repeating in my head. She was always going to be the perfect girl friend and I was going to be the perfect bestfriend. Why couldn't something cliche happen to me? Like when the girl's best friend realises that he's in love with his bestfriend and dumps his girlfriend and then the bestfriends/lovers live happily ever after. Stupid novels, stupid songs. So damn misleading. All fairytale talk.

"Are you okay?" he asked me, tactfully.

"Mmhmm. Sorry, just sort of spaced." I lied. I was good at lying, it should be a talent really.

He just nodded back at me.

"HEY, I KNOW! LET'S SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN!" shouted Jason.

I groaned inwardly. This was not going to turn out well. We got in to a circle. I felt sick. Really. Harper went and grabbed an empty, plastic bottle and spun it around. I held my breath as it span, and give a loud groan as it stopped on me. Oh bother. I got hurried away in to the Gray's empty closet under the stairs. "Please not Nate. Please not Nate." I muttered beneath my breath. I didn't know if I could control myself if he went in.

Suddenly, I heard the door open and in came a curly haired boy.

"Alex?"

"Nate?"

"Yup. Sorry about this."

"It's okay. I should be sorry. You have a girlfriend and all, you really shouldn't be stuck in here with me."

"It's fine. I trust you. So, why don't you have a boyfriend then? You get asked out all the time."

"It's just that I like someone else. And that person hasn't asked yet."

"You could always ask him youself."

"He'd say no."

"Who is he? Maybe I can set you up with him."

I gave a dry chuckle.

"No, I don't think you can."

"Who is he? Do I know him?"

"Yeah, I think you know him. He's great, probably the sweetest and nicest boy I know. And he's cute too."

My eyes may have been playing a trick on me but I swear I saw a slightest hint of jealousy on Nate's face, even if it was in the dark.

--------

Anyway,

read and review.


End file.
